What Have You Earned?
by AK1028
Summary: Here it is. A month has passed since Timmy learned he has island magic and all of his friends from Dimmsdale have united along with Nacey and Phillip to get Timmy out of his home. Will they bask in victory? Or will Timmy get in the middle of it? Find out here! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**What Have You Earned?**

A month ago, Timmy learned that he had an island spirit which allowed him to learn island magic. He has been training with Nacey ever since he found out.

* * *

(We're at the park. Timmy is training with Nacey-who is disguised as Anna. Timmy throws an island magic power ball at her.)

Anna: (She puts her hand out.) Not this time, Turner.

(She uses her island magic to send it back to Timmy.)

Timmy: (He uses his island magic to make a baseball bat. He hits the power ball sending it up into the sky. The ball explodes-causing fireworks.) Out of the park!

Anna: Nice one. I can't believe how fast you're learning.

Timmy: I guess all that time watching Phillip is really starting to pay off. Say, have you seen Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof? They said they had some business in Fairy World but that was a month ago.

Anna: I'll go and see them.

Timmy: Can't you just ask Jorgen what's going on?

Anna: Actually, Jorgen is having marital problems right now. So, I don't think it is wise. The Tooth Fairy found out that Jorgen and I shared a kiss after the battle with the Darkness.

Timmy: You and Jorgen had a lip lock? (He freaks out and she snaps him out of it.) Sorry. It's just the thought of you and Jorgen….

Anna: I know but neither of us felt a thing. (She checks her watch.) You better get going. You've soccer practice in a half hour.

Timmy: You're right. I've got to get ready. I'll see you later.

(Timmy leaves.)

Anna: I better get to Fairy World!

(She opens a porthole and jumps through. We are in Fairy World and more specifically, Wanda and Cosmo's home. Jorgen is there talking with Wanda and Cosmo. Poof is playing with his Timmy doll where there is a knock at the door. Poof answers it and Nacey is there-as herself.)

* * *

Poof: Nacey!

(Jorgen, Wanda, and Cosmo come in.)

Cosmo: Nacey, good to see you!

Nacey: Is this a bad time?

Wanda: Not really. The Tooth Fairy forgave him for what happened between you two and Jorgen is going to ask Timmy to wish up a baby for them!

(Nacey shrieks out of joy.)

Jorgen: Yes but I've got a feeling that now is not the best time.

Nacey: (She nods.) I know. I'm going to the trial as Anna. The people of Dimmsdale finally are getting their wish-to grill Mr. and Mrs. Turner and hopefully the courts shall find in favor of him.

Wanda: No has told Timmy, right? (She shakes her head.) That's good. If he finds out...

Cosmo: Disaster city.

Jorgen: I only wish we can help and he could be honest with the courts.

Poof: I agree.

Nacey: As do I but that wish isn't good in this situation.

Wanda: We know. We just hope no one tells Timmy.

Poof: Me too.

Cosmo: Yeah, me three.

Jorgen: Good luck, Nance.

(Nacey nods and disguises herself as Anna. She opens a porthole and jumps through. Meanwhile, outside of the Dimmsdale court, A. J., Chester, Tootie, Alicia, Principal Walespax, Crocker, Trixie, Gary [Imaginary Gary], Veronica, Vicky, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner are there. Anna, Chad, Tad, and Remy-with Juandissimo disguised as a pen-approach them.)

* * *

A. J.: (He sees Anna.) Anna, you made it!

Alicia: We're glad to see you.

Anna: Well, I'm here to help Timmy. He is one of my best friends. (She nods at Mr. and Mrs. Turner.) Mr. and Mrs. Turner, hello.

Timmy's dad: Anna.

Timmy's mom: Why are you all doing this to us and our son?

Chester: Because you neglect Timmy at the first chance!

Vicky: I may have tortured kids to try and get over my brother's untimely death but I've always liked Timmy.

Tootie: I'm with Vicky. You weren't even there after Timmy's car accident! We all were!

(Chester's father, A. J.'s parents, Vicky and Tootie's parents, Trixie's parents and her grandfather come over.)

Trixie: (She sees her grandfather.) Grandpa, what are you doing here?

Tang: I never liked Turner or his friends but after hearing what that boy has been through these last couple of months had me change my mind. I'm going to help in any way I can.

(Trixie smiles.)

Tad: Where's Timmy?

Chad: No one told him about this, duh and he's at soccer practice. I'm just wondering where Justin Jake Austin and Phillip are.

(As if on cue, Phillip and Mark-disguised as Justin Jake Austin-come over.)

Mark: Present, bro hams!

Phillip: You two are so going down.

A. J.'s dad: (He's thinking.) _Even the inter-dimensional heroes and the alien know how bad Timmy is being treated. Now I can see why he has fairies and island magic. _(The doors open-forcing him out of his thoughts. He speaks.) For Timmy!

All but Mr. and Mrs. Turner: Yeah!

(They go into the court room. There was the bailiff, waiting for the judge to come out of his quarters. Also there were two lawyers. One of the lawyers looked worried-the other did not. The lawyer that was worried was tall, had short brown hair, hazelnut eyes, wearing a brown suit and brown shoes. His gold tag in front of him said, _"Mr. Foley"_. The lawyer that wasn't worried was also tall, had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black suit and black shoes. His gold tag in front of him said, _"Mr. Binder"_. A. J. and his group sat behind Mr. Binder. Mr. and Mrs. Turner sat behind Mr. Foley.)

* * *

Bailiff: All rise! (Everyone stands.) The honorable Judge McCormick, resigning.

(A judge, tall, short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a judges robe, black pants, and black shoes comes in a sits down. Everyone else sits down as well.)

Judge: The case of the people of Dimmsdale versus Mr. and Mrs. Turner will now begin! Before we proceed I want to make one thing clear; I understand that the teenager this is about, Timothy Tiberius Turner, is not present.

Mr. Binder: Yes, your honor. We feel that if this young sixteen year old knew what was going on, he won't make a truthful statement.

Judge: I understand that but eventually I like to hear his side.

(Anna gulped.)

Principal: Your honor, if I speak freely, I would like to say something.

Judge: And you are?

Principal: I'm principal Walespax. I am the former principal of Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner.

Judge: Proceed.

Principal: Your honor, we're here in front of you today to get Timmy out of his bad environment and into a better one.

Judge: I understand that but without him here, I'll have to adjourn this case.

Voice: Wait! (Timmy comes in.) Hang on, your honor.

Judge: And you are?

Timmy: I'm Timothy Tiberius Turner but everyone calls me, _"Timmy"_.

All: Timmy!

Anna: What are you doing here? (She sees Phillip whistling instantly.) Cosmo, you idiot! Oh, sorry, force of habit. Phillip, you idiot!

Judge: (He slams down his mallet.) Order in the court! Who's Phillip?

Phillip: (He gets up.) I am your honor.

Judge: (He looks at the case file and then at Phillip.) But, this case file says that Timothy is an only child. How do you explain why you look almost like him?

Phillip: Stinking genetics.

Judge: Okay. Then, let the trial begin!

(Phillip sat down as does Timmy.)

Mr. Foley: I call A. J. Johnson to the stand.

(A. J. goes to the stand.)

Bailiff: Do you swear to tell the truth and the whole truth-so help you God?

A. J.: I do.

(A. J. sits down.)

Mr. Foley: A. J., in your personal opinion, what do you think of Mr. and Mrs. Turner as parents?

A. J.: On a scale of one to ten, a minus one hundred. They're always ditching Timmy to go some place fun and left him in the care of Vicky De Lisle, an evil baby sitter.

Mr. Foley: But, they did spend time with him?

A. J.: Well, yes but….

Mr. Foley: No further questions.

(He sits back down and Mr. Binder goes over to A. J.)

Mr. Binder: A. J., how long have you know Timothy Turner?

A. J.: Since we were six.

Mr. Binder: And do you find it odd that his own parents forget his birthday ever year and yet he did not?

A. J.: Yes, sir.

Mr. Binder: No further questions. (A. J. sits down.) I call…..Timmy Turner to the stand.

(Everyone gasps.)

Anna: (She whispers in the lawyer's ear.) You sure that's a good idea? We got lucky that my cousin told him what was going on. Are you sure he can handle this?

Judge: (He sees Anna.) Who are you?

Anna: (She looks at him.) Anna Smith, your honor. I'm Timmy Turner's break from Vicky if you allow it.

Judge: And who is Vicky?

Vicky: (She gets up.) I am your honor. I know what I did to Timmy was wrong and it wasn't the best way to mourn the death of my brother but I didn't see another way.

Judge: I see. And the rest of you are?

Chester: I'm Chester McBadbat.

Tootie: I'm Tootie De Lisle, Vicky's younger sister. (She points to Chester's father, A. J.'s parents, Vicky and Tootie's parents, Trixie's parents and her grandfather.) These are our parents, Chester's father, and Trixie's parents and grandfather.

Alicia: I'm Alicia Grey.

Crocker: I'm Mr. Crocker.

Trixie: I'm Trixie Tang.

Imaginary Gary: I'm Gary McCool.

Veronica: I'm Veronica Star.

Chad: I'm Chad.

Tad: I'm Tad.

Remy: I'm Remy Bucksofplenty.

Mark: And I'm Justin Jake Austin.

Phillip: I'm Phillip O'Connell.

Judge: I see and is there any evidence you would like to submit? (His voice changes to a very familiar voice.) Like your battle with the Darkness?

(Everyone gasps and the real judge comes in.)

Timmy: I know that voice! (The other judge pulls off the robe and reveals Turbo Thunder.) Turbo Thunder!

Mr. Foley: W-what's going on here?

Mr. Binder: W-what's happening?

Chester: What on earth is Turbo Thunder doing here?

Anna: Everyone calm down. I think Turbo Thunder is right. The Darkness battle has to be told. And by using my powers, I can fill those who were not there before the attack. (Her eyes glow white as she filled in the two lawyers, the judge, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Principal Walespax, Tad, Chad, Veronica, Imaginary Gary, Crocker, Alicia, and Tootie.) To the past!

(Anna's island magic takes the back in time at the point where the past Timmy is about to use the second wand.)

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

I watched as the ten year old me put in the wand into its holster. The ten year old me fell onto the rocky ground. I could still feel the coldness of those rocks. The wand extended up and did nothing. I remember when I saw that, my heart sank. Past Jorgen said, "This is not right. It should be firing a magic laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it isn't firing the laser!" The Darkness started to suck in the group. I was trembling because I remembered what would happen after that. Past Jorgen said, "Turner! Say the word and I'll poof us all out of here!" The ten year old me said, "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me." My dad from the past said, "What does it want?" The Darkness replied, _"Timmy Turner."_ I remembered my thoughts at that exact moment. If it was me it wanted, it was me it was going to get. "I think it wants….me!" the ten years old me said.

I looked at my friends. They all had tears in their eyes-even those who were seeing this for the first time. The ten year old me went up the chain. My past parents said in unison, "Timmy, no!" The ten year old me looked at them. I knew what he was going to say. We said it at the same time, "I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!" Trixie came over to me with tears in her eyes. She knew as well as I did what was next. Trixie took my hand. "Timmy! How's my hair?" the ten year old Trixie said as did the current Trixie. The ten year old me and the current me smiled and answered, "Perfect!" Both of us kissed our beloved. We broke out of the kiss and I had noticed a tear was rolling down Trixie's face.

She knew as well as I did what was next. The part where all of my friends; A. J., Chester, Mark, Nacey, Tootie, Alicia, Phillip, Remy, Juandissimo, Turbo Thunder, and A. J.'s parents thought I was going to die. The ten year old me looked at the Darkness and said, "You want me Darkness and you got me!" The ten year old me looked at the ten year old Trixie and said, "So long, Trixie." The ten year old me let go of Trixie and got sucked into the Darkness. Nacey-still as Anna-had her powers bring all of us back to the courtroom. The judge looked at Nacey-frightened but said, "That young boy was willing to give his life for the safety of his loved ones and yet his parents treat him poorly?" Phillip nodded and said, "That's the short version of it." Crocker looked at the judge and said, "So, what's your decision?"

**Nacey's POV**

This was it-the come de grass-whatever that means. Wow-even in my thoughts I'm starting to sound like Cosmo. I shook myself out of it and the judge cleared his throat, "I find in favor of the people of Dimmsdale. Timmy will immediately start living at the Johnson's home. Mr. and Mrs. Turner, all of your rights to Timothy Tiberius Turner are here by stripped." He slammed down his mallet and said the two words we were all waiting to here, "Case dismissed." We all started to celebrate. Timmy went over to his parents.

I was expecting for him to say something. But, all he did was simple and yet beautiful. He smiled at them and said, "Thanks for giving me life. Without you, none of this would be possible. I finally know where I belong." I smiled. Even though Timmy wore his heart on his sleeve, there were some good qualities in that. Mr. and Mrs. Turner hugged him-and the thing of it is-he hugged them back. He wasn't super-nova mad at them. He still loved them-no matter what the judge said. The two of them said nothing and left with their lawyer. Timmy went back to his friends and I pulled Phillip off to the side. "Phillip, what made you tell Timmy what was going on?" Phillip smiled and answered, "My gift of knowing." I smiled.

Just then; Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Juandissimo poofed in-I loved that. Jorgen poofed up some torches and pitch folks for everyone and I changed back to normal. I looked curiously at Jorgen and asked, "What about the fairies protection?" I knew Jorgen for way too long-ever since I was sixteen. And the one thing he never would do was threaten mortal lives. Jorgen looked at me and said, "Turner has always deserved more. Besides, I'll make those who were supposed to know about us forget in the next 24 hours." Everyone left except for Timmy and me. He looked at me and said, "You know, I never thought I say this but Turbo Thunder is right. The Darkness story needed to be told." I nodded and said, "It wasn't the best story in the world but it did needed to be told. Your friends need you now." Timmy nodded in agreement and told me, "I don't know where I would be without you and my friends." I couldn't help but smile. I could always have Timmy wish up a baby for Jorgen later but right now, Timmy needed me more. "Come on, let's go." And with that, we left.

**Chester's POV**

Tootie, A. J., Alicia, Trixie, Phillip, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Mark, A. J. folks, Phillip, and I were waiting for Timmy outside of the court house. Timmy and Nacey came out and approached us. I looked at Nacey with sadness and anger in my eyes and said, "That was one story that I didn't want to relive. I thought my best friend was going to die at that moment and the thoughts running in my head of him were…." I couldn't control myself. I just started crying.

After six years, I thought I would be over it, but I guess I was wrong. I had lost my mom when I was eight and it hurt. Losing Timmy that day hurt even more. Nacey didn't have to rub it in our faces. She was immortal and she was barely even there for the Darkness battle. Granted that she did get us off of the blue moon and came back to help but that wasn't the point. She seemed like a coward to me. But, when Phillip told me of her track record, I saw that I was wrong. Those thoughts ran through my mind when Timmy gave me a hug and said, "Chester, stop it. If you were me, what would you do? Besides, if memory serves, we weren't exactly being the perfect friends back then." I nodded as did A. J. We both hugged him and then let go.

At that moment, a bright light surrounded us. We shaded our eyes and the light faded, we un-shaded our eyes to see a fairy floating above Jorgen. He has short length blonde hair, brown eyes, red shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, a golden crown, fairy wings, and a wand. He seemed like a nice fairy-but who was he?

**A. J.'s POV**

We all saw the fairy that had just appeared. Nacey, Timmy, Jorgen, Juandissimo, Remy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof bowed to him. The rest of us followed their lead and bowed as well. Timmy was the first one to say something, "King Lucas, it's great to see you! But, what are you doing here?" I snapped. Did Timmy call that fairy _"king"_? He did. The king of the fairies was in front of us-Jorgen's boss. I didn't even think that Jorgen had a boss that he was his own. Boy was I mistaken!

Trixie said something next and said, "Oh, you're the King Lucas? Timmy told us about you. I'm very pleased to meet you." Lucas nodded-acknowledging Trixie and looked at Timmy and said, "How did everything go, my advisor?" Advisor-Timmy? Now I was really confused. I looked at Timmy and said, "Advisor? You're the Lucas's advisor?" Timmy nodded and responded, "Yeah. See, Lucas made me a part of his counsel but that position was to be his advisor!" Lucas nodded and said, "And he's the best advisor. He's the one who told me about all of this." Now Timmy looked confused. He didn't know anything about the trial until Phillip told him. Wait. Phillip. We all looked at him-except for Imaginary Gary. "You told Lucas too?" Nacey asked her son. Phillip looked confused as Timmy did. I've known Phillip since a year now and he loved Timmy like a brother. He would do nothing to hurt him. "No, I went nowhere near Fairy World." Phillip told us. Imaginary Gary spoke up, "You didn't. I did."

**Phillip's POV**

What? Imaginary Gary went to Fairy World and pretended to be Timmy? That's usually my job! Before any of us asked how he got to Fairy World, Cosmo started to whistle instantly. _Stupidity at work_, I thought. Cosmo, reading my thoughts-wow that would be a first time he read anything-said, "I wasn't being stupid! Imaginary Gary gave me a tape to go to Un Wish Island. When I told him what was going on, he wished himself to look like Timmy and to go to Fairy World." Lucas commented, "That explains why he was acting so differently. He told me about the trial and asked me if trusted your friends." Both Timmy and I got a confused look on our faces.

I knew Imaginary Gary ever since I found out about Timmy and I looking alike. Imaginary Gary was Timmy's original look alike but he was more of a popular person than me. Imaginary Gary looked at Timmy and said, "Don't look so surprised, Tim-Tam. I love Un Wish Island. I became a tycoon there and the reason I asked Cosmo to come was to thank you for all that you did. But, when he told me what was going on, I thought asking Lucas to make your friends fairy protectors as well was the best idea." I smiled. Wow, Imaginary Gary had changed and grew up a lot. I had new found respect for him. Timmy smiled as well and said, "Wow, Imaginary Gary. But, I thought that you still hated me." Imaginary Gary looked down and said, "I saw what you did to save us all from the Darkness before-when it actually happened. I was in your thoughts at that time and I was with you every step of the way. That's when I came up with the idea of having your friends becoming fairy protectors." Timmy hugged Imaginary Gary and then almost right away, he let go and said, "Oh, right. Not cool." Imaginary Gary smiled and said, "I'll let it go for today." They both hugged. They broke out of the hug and Imaginary Gary went over to Lucas and said, "Before I'm sent back to Un Wish Island, can you tell them your decision?" Lucas nodded and said, "You're all fairy protectors-even you Remy." We all smiled. Even though that excluded A. J.'s parents, we didn't care.

Lucas poofed Imaginary Gary back to Un Wish Island. Timmy sighed and said, "I'm really going to miss him." I smiled and jokily said, "Well, you won't because every time you look in the mirror, you'll either see him or me." I started to laugh and pretty soon, everyone joined me. Later that week, Timmy wished up a baby for Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy. I was proud to be there for the birth of Faith Von Strangle. Faith is a baby shaped fairy with light blue hair, turquoise eyes, turquoise dress, a golden crown, fairy wings, and a rattle that is also turquoise. She met Poof and fell in love with him right away. Ironic, don't you think?

* * *

_End._


End file.
